Belonging
by Lucky-9-Rose
Summary: Every night, I would stand on her windowsill outside her bedroom to watch her sleep peacefully during my nights of sleep deprivation. It eased me...seeing her so comfortable, to know she was at peace with no worries in mind. Meta Knight x Tiff


This is my very first Meta Knight and Tiff oneshot (I finally managed to get done). It's really short but I hope it turned out. I have another one in progress in case anyone is interested.

Thank you to Metaknight4ever for inspiring me to write the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kirby or the characters of the awesome dub.

**We Belong Together**

**By Mind Seeker**

I believed my whole life I would be alone. Death was inevitable. I outlived everyone I cared for in the past; a long life span had been a curse. When death did not part between those close to my heart, I was forced to see them die before my eyes. Time had passed since the war, and even when I closed my eyes, the images are there clearly, tormenting my mind. Some nights were unendurable. I had to go without sleep, suffering restlessness in the morning and throughout the day doing the same routine.

My life would be unendurable if it wasn't for _her._ It has been a couple months since Nightmare had been defeated. From my point of view, my life held no more purpose except to care for Kirby who would grow up as a powerful Star Warrior...and protect her. Every night, I would stand on her windowsill outside her bedroom to watch her sleep peacefully during my nights of sleep deprivation. It eased me...seeing her so comfortable, to know she was at peace with no worries in mind.

Inside, I felt more than friendship towards her, as much as I would hate to say it, a small crush. To recognize these complicated emotions disgusted me more than I could describe in words. It was wrong, forbidden, to possess these feelings, especially for someone her age, for someone as young and fragile to the world around her. I never remembered my own, the years passed by like days in the past. I lost count of my age years ago. Seeing her eyes close, her hair still blowing in the calm, gentle breeze...my heart beat increased dramatically. I felt a part of me resurrecting inside myself every time I gaze at her beautiful, hopeful face.

My grip on my cape tightened. How easy it was to lose control over my demanding instincts to show passion for her, to stroke her cheek. I longed to show how I truly felt towards her, rather than watch her from a distance and hide my feelings behind a mask day after day. She was the only one that would be able to understand how I felt to a point. Some experiences I would prefer to hold inside for fear that the very images would hurt her badly.

Images that could destroy her.

"_I will not harm the one I care for. The one who cares for me..."_

"Meta Knight," she whispered softly as she slept and I feared she had woken up. Her eyes remained closed as she hugged her pillow tightly saying my name again. My heart flipped erratically, my breath taken away from me. I could not hold back any longer. I jumped from the windowsill on the floor beside her bed, my feet silently reaching the ground with moving anything out of place, my presence unknown to anyone. I inwardly cursed at myself when my feet guided me towards her bed, fearing my emotions I felt for her were too strong to contain.

My hand reached towards her face to gently stroke her cheek. My vision spun, happy to finally show I cared, even if my actions said otherwise. She would never know; this whole time, she would be sleeping. Her skin felt warm on my gloved hand, even with the cloth in the way. But it was not enough to satisfy me. I slid the glove off and put it down on the end table. I could truly appreciate the softness of her cheek.

She turned in her sleep, face closer to mine as I realized with horror. What if she were to wake up and find me in her room? She'd hate me; detest me for invading her privacy. It was against a knight's honour to trespass a lady's room without their permission. Remembering my honour, I began to pull my ungloved hand away when hers held mine in place, preventing me from leaving. Not that I could, her touch attracted me and I craved more. My instincts desired it.

Perhaps...it would be safe to try. She was asleep, and with that factor considered, I reached for my mask to remove it from my face with my free hand that was not in her grasp. I smiled at her once I placed the mask on the end table. My hands were placed on her cheeks, tracing along her face to her lips. Mine drew closer and when my face was an inch away from hers, I realized I was about to kiss her.

I was about to stop myself when her eyes opened and gazed intently into my own. My heart stopped. My face was in plain sight, directly a couple inches away from hers. She smiled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I lost the ability to talk altogether.

"We belong together...It's all right," she spoke in a gentle whisper. I was too shocked to speak. She held me against her and I climbed on the bed next to her, my body moving on its own. This didn't feel right but it was what I desired for so many years; the need to be loved. My lips reached towards hers again and she accepted it, rather than rejecting me as I anticipated.

I did not know how long our lips were pressed together but it seemed like hours passed when we separated. I was unable to keep track of time with my mind occupied on the fact I was locking lips with the girl I held passion for. My mouth hung open for a moment, trying to form a sentence, but no sound would come out. She embraced me gently, my cheek resting against hers. I was close to assuming I living in a dream.

"I... I..." A blush spread across my face as I tried to speak tripping over my words as they attempted to escape my vocals in an awkward stutter. She giggled, leaning in closer to my face. Had she known I had watched her sleep? Had she known and waited for me to arrive? I considered the possibility until she spoke.

"I feel the same way too Meta Knight," she replied, somehow knowing what I was about to say; at least what I longed to say for a long time. "I love you."

I shyly smiled, blushing again. But the barrier of uncertainty had been broken. My blushing felt less awkward than it used to. She accepted me. She told me she loved me. And I love her more than my own life. What was there to hide?

"I love you too Tiff," I said, as I was invited for another kiss, my lips meeting hers again.


End file.
